


Lock, Cock, & Watson

by lockedin221b



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Cock Rings, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, Fingerfucking, Fluff, Handcuffs, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot, Sex Toys, Spreader Bars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-18
Updated: 2012-07-18
Packaged: 2017-11-10 05:58:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/462976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lockedin221b/pseuds/lockedin221b
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>“I want to try something new.”</i>
</p><p> </p><p>  <i>The last time Sherlock had uttered those words, anal beads had been involved in what followed. The time before that, handcuffs. It’s not that John had minded, after getting over his initial trepidation, but he had this fear in the back of his mind that one day Sherlock would really go overboard.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Lock, Cock, & Watson

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired and encouraged by the lovely [Nyx](http://joy-landlocked.tumblr.com/), who came up with the enticing phrase for which writing a fic was a must. LC&W even has [a tumblr](http://lock-cock-and-watson.tumblr.com/) now.
> 
> Many more thanks to my brilliant beta [Meg](http://megg33k.tumblr.com/). I will be using you again, love.
> 
> ALL MY LOVE TO THE LASCIVIOUS LADIES AND LADS OF [BD5HR](http://tinychat.com/bd5hr)!

Sherlock walked into the front room wearing only his red tartan dressing gown. It was tied loosely, revealing a narrow triangle of flesh from his navel to his shoulders. “John,” he said, standing before the kitchen threshold.

“Hm?” John didn’t look up right away as he was submerged in writing up their most recent case.

“I want to try something new.”

John’s fingers halted mid-stroke and twitched. The last time Sherlock had uttered those words, anal beads had been involved in what followed. The time before that, handcuffs. It’s not that John had minded, after getting over his initial trepidation, but he had this fear in the back of his mind that one day Sherlock would really go overboard. John looked up slowly. He sighed with relief when Sherlock held up the plastic ring.

“You’ve never used a cock ring?” John licked the corner of his mouth and smirked.

“Not one that vibrates,” Sherlock said in his usual clinical tone. The desperate noises that drove John mad wouldn’t come until later.

John swallowed. “A vibrating ring, huh?”

Sherlock looped his long finger through the hole, releasing the part he’d been holding. Sure enough, there was the boxlike addition on the ring.

“Well.” John cleared his throat. “Guess I know what we’ll be doing tonight.”

“Not tonight,” Sherlock said and closed his hand around the ring. John frowned, but before he could ask Sherlock continued, “Now. It would certainly be preferable.”

John shook his head, smiling but incredulous. “We haven’t even had supper.”

“Hm, not hungry,” Sherlock said. He turned around and walked back through the kitchen to his room.

“You never are,” John muttered, and he closed his laptop. “And what about me?” John made his way down the hall. He walked into Sherlock’s bedroom and found his partner stripped of his robe and stretched languidly on the bed. Sherlock’s posture appeared completely relaxed, arms loosely above his head, the ring resting in the palm of one hand, a knee slightly bent to the side. Of course, it was all calculated. John ran his tongue between his lips.

Sherlock smiled almost lazily up at John, who stood in the doorway crossing his arms. “I’m sure we can find a use for your mouth that would take your mind off your stomach for the time being.”

John closed the door behind him and started to undress. “How long did it take you to plan this one?”

“I ordered it six days ago. I started to consider how I might approach you-” Sherlock’s words were smothered as John put one knee on the bed and kissed him. When John pulled back, there was a soft flush in Sherlock’s cheeks. “Rhetorical?” he said, his voice a little tight.

“Rhetorical,” John affirmed. He smiled and brushed back Sherlock’s curls, only to watch them fall in place as soon as they escaped his fingers. John only had his shoes and jumpers off. As he pulled off his vest, he felt familiar fingers pluck at his trousers. He tossed his vest aside and grabbed Sherlock’s hands. “Six days?” Sherlock nodded dumbly. John kissed Sherlock’s fingertips before nibbling them softly.

“John,” Sherlock moaned softly, and the bastard knew what that would do to him. “It needs to go on before I’m erect.” He held out the cock ring like a sacred offering.

John took it and Sherlock settled back onto the bed. He ran his fingers lightly from Sherlock’s collarbone down his torso. He brushed through the black hairs before caressing Sherlock’s still nearly limp cock in his hand. It was practically stirring in his palm.

“John,” Sherlock said through gritted teeth. John realized Sherlock was exerting an amazing amount of will over his own body, but it was failing fast. He slipped on the ring to the base and rotated it so the vibrator rested against his scrotum. “Handcuffs.”

It took John a moment for the word to process. “You sure?” Sherlock gave him his signature _don’t be an idiot_ look. “Where did you put them?”

“I bought new ones. Proper ones.” Sherlock added, “For sex that is. They’re in a box in the closet.”

John went over and scanned the high shelf, assuming Sherlock would have put it up there. He spotted it and pulled it out, only to discover the face had been misleading and the box was much longer than he anticipated. The flaps were open, so he couldn’t help but see the bar inside. He pulled it out and stared at it for a moment. It had a leather strap on either end, and the length was adjustable. He turned around and held it up. “What’s this?”

“Oh,” Sherlock said and sat up. “A spreader bar.”

“What?”

“I was going to wait a while to introduce that.”

John blinked. All he could think to say was, “What?”

Sherlock sighed one of his long suffering sighs, the ones he never really meant when it came to John. “Its purpose is to keep the legs separated during intercourse.”

“I know what it is, Sherlock,” John said without meaning to. His face went hot but he pushed on. “You really like this sort of thing, don’t you? Bondage.” Sherlock bit his lower lip and nodded. “You should have just said so from the start.”

“I wasn’t sure if it would... discourage you.”

John took a deep breath. “Well, I’m not the one getting tied up, am I?” He looked at the pole in his hand, put the box back in the closet, and finally located the one with the handcuffs. He brought both bar and handcuffs back to the bed.

“You’re not put off by this?” Sherlock motioned to the items John was setting on the mattress.

“Not really,” John said after considering them for a moment. “At least I don’t think I am. But you have to tell me if it’s too much.”

“A safe word,” Sherlock suggested. John nodded. Sherlock considered for a moment. “Vatican cameos.”

John chuckled. “Long safe word.”

“I trust you,” Sherlock said. He met John’s eyes and that’s exactly what was there: unadulterated trust.

John’s breath caught. He reached out and brushed the back of his hand across Sherlock’s cheek. Sherlock turned his head and planted a kiss on his hand. John smiled and whispered, “Thank you.”

Sherlock suggested John fetch a towel. John was baffled, but a lot of this was new to him. Sherlock was likely anticipating something John hadn’t figured out yet, as usual. He retrieved an older towel from the linen closet and came back to find Sherlock pawing himself impatiently. John put the towel aside and finally dropped his trousers and pants. He pushed the bar and handcuffs aside and nestled between Sherlock’s legs. Sherlock moved his hands out of the way and John took over.

John stroked Sherlock’s now half-hard cock lovingly. He swallowed half of it, sliding his lips back to the head. He pulled down the foreskin and circled the glans with his tongue. Sherlock muffled a groan with his own fingers, falling back on the bed and pushing his hips closer to John.

“Turn it on,” Sherlock said, still retaining the last traces of his usual tone.

John fingered the ring’s vibrator until he found the switch. He turned it on, and Sherlock gasped, arching his body slightly. After that, it didn’t take long for him to get completely hard. John wrapped his hand around the base of the shaft, just above the ring, and massaged Sherlock’s balls with the other. He slid down again around Sherlock’s cock, and began pumping his hand in time with his mouth when he came up. He marvelled at the hot, pulsing flesh under his touch. It certainly felt different with the ring. Not to the extreme, but there was a noticeable difference.

“John,” Sherlock said from above, and there was desperation in his voice now. John looked up and licked his lips. Sherlock’s eyes were wide and bright.

“So how does this work?” John felt a little short of breath.

“The straps around the ankle,” Sherlock said breathily. “Wait.” He scooted away from the centre of the bed and spread the towel out. Then he positioned himself over the towel, arse sticking in the air.

John couldn’t resist. He let go of the bar and grabbed Sherlock’s hips. He pressed his mouth against Sherlock’s arse, kissing and sucking until there was an array of red marks blanketing both sides. He ran his finger down Sherlock’s cleft and the man shivered. Sherlock repeated John’s name urgently, so John picked up the bar again and put it between Sherlock’s feet. He did one strap at a time, each secure but still a little lose. He’d be damned if he was going to risk hurting Sherlock. He was still a bit hesitant about this whole thing, though having Sherlock’s rear in his face was dispelling that feeling rapidly.

“Now widen it,” Sherlock instructed, his voice slightly muffled with his cheek pressed against the pillow. John loosened the bar and broadened the stretch. “Wider,” Sherlock instructed. John chewed his lip, but he obeyed. Sherlock said it twice more before John stopped.

“Sherlock,” he said, allowing his concern to be heard in his voice.

“Fine,” Sherlock replied. John tightened the bar in its current length. Sherlock’s arse looked beautiful, cheeks spread and now sporting blossoms from John’s mouth. Sherlock braced himself against the pillows before bringing his arms around his back. John picked up the new leather handcuffs and carefully bound Sherlock’s hands.

This part worried John, having Sherlock’s neck in that position. The last time they used handcuffs, they were attached to the headboard and Sherlock was on his back. John shifted and knelt beside him for a moment. He combed his fingers through Sherlock’s curls. “You sure you’re alright?”

Sherlock turned his head slightly. “Of course,” he said.

“I’m afraid of hurting you,” John admitted.

“You won’t.”

John lifted Sherlock into a kneeling position and kissed him. He darted his tongue into Sherlock’s mouth, twisting their tongues together. Sherlock moaned into his mouth and John tugged him closer. When they broke away to catch their breath, John leaned his forehead against Sherlock’s. Eyelids drooped, breathing hard, he said, “Promise you’ll tell me if I’m hurting you. I don’t care if I’m about to burst. It’s not worth it if I hurt you.”

“I promise,” Sherlock said. He leaned in awkwardly to catch John’s mouth again. John twisted his fingers in Sherlock’s hair for a moment before letting go. He lowered Sherlock gently back onto the pillows.

John dug out the lube and a condom from the bedside table. Despite all his worrying, his body couldn’t help but react to everything that had happened up until then. He slicked up his fingers first and circled Sherlock’s hole. He pressed a finger inside and Sherlock contracted around him before relaxing. John twisted his finger inside Sherlock, pressing against the wall until he brushed Sherlock’s prostate. Every sound Sherlock made was stifled by the pillows, but that didn’t stop John from reacting to them. He bit his lip hard and pushed his finger completely in. Sherlock wriggled around him. John slid his finger out and pressed two tips into Sherlock, stretching and spreading as he went. He heard his name cried into the pillow and his own cock twitched. He reached around with his other hand and stroked Sherlock, who gasped in surprise, and John worked cock and arse together for a moment.

John planned on listening to Sherlock intently, afraid he’d miss the safe word at any moment. It wasn’t difficult to focus on those sounds, though. He closed his eyes for a moment, his hands still, revelling in the long moan he had just drawn out of Sherlock. He pulled his fingers out and fumbled like an adolescent to get the condom on. He slicked himself up and pressed the head of his cock against Sherlock. He pressed in, a familiar heat and pressure surrounding him and inviting him in deeper. He went slowly, but god he wanted to ram into that arse.

Sherlock lay beneath him, bound and practically gagged against the pillows. He was entirely at John’s mercy, in his hands. For a fleeting moment, John wondered if anyone else had gotten to this point with Sherlock. Had he trusted anyone enough before John? Or was trust even a factor for Sherlock?

The questions were forgotten when Sherlock rocked back, forcing John into him. John smoothed a hand down Sherlock’s side, scraping the skin lightly. He held Sherlock’s hips firmly and sank into him. A familiar sensation, sure, but one that never failed to knock the breath out of his lungs.

“Please,” Sherlock whined. John’s chest fluttered. He traced the ridges of Sherlock’s vertebrae with his fingers, skipping only where Sherlock’s hands were tied. “Please,” Sherlock said louder, frantic now.

John leaned over and pressed his open mouth on Sherlock’s shoulder. “Tell me what you want.”

“Fuck me,” Sherlock said. “Hard. Fuck me hard, John.”

John gave a short, experimental thrust, pulling out only slightly before ramming back into Sherlock, who whimpered into the pillow. “Like that?” John breathed.

“Yes,” Sherlock said, nodding against the pillow. “John,” he moaned, so sweet and desperate.

John snapped his hips again, and every little noise against the pillow encouraged him. He started in earnest, rocking hard against and into Sherlock, skin slapping with every thrust. Sherlock had lost all coherency, and the sounds issuing from his chest, throat, and mouth were just plain obscene. John reached forward and grabbed a fistful of curls, wrapping his fingers in the mess. He pulled, lifting Sherlock’s face off the pillow so his voice was no longer muted.

Sherlock gave a strangled cry, and if John hadn’t heard the same noise on previous occasions, he would have been horrified to continue. Now, though, he knew what that noise meant. John pounded harder into Sherlock.

When he started to lose the rhythm, his body moving more urgently and erratically than his self control could keep up with, John thought he was going to tear out Sherlock’s hair. He let go and wrapped his arm across Sherlock’s collarbone, lifting him up until their bodies were almost flush, Sherlock’s cuffed hands pressed between them. John put his other arm around Sherlock’s waist and hugged him close. He dropped his head onto Sherlock’s neck, burying his face there. Sherlock tossed his head back, giving John more skin to lick and bite and suck. He could feel Sherlock trembling against him, his chest resonating with every long-winded groan.

John bit down hard when he came. He jerked against Sherlock, holding him tight. Fingers uncurled against his stomach and stroked him there. He shuddered one last time and hugged tighter.

“Sherlock,” John panted against him. He tasted blood and licked it away. “I’m sorry.”

“Fine,” Sherlock stuttered. He was still shaking in John’s arms. “John,” he cried quietly.

John pulled out gingerly. He removed the condom and twisted the end before tossing it in the bin by the bed. He looked at Sherlock.

Sherlock was still, miraculously, upright. His knees had to ache, even on the mattress. His breathing was quick and shallow and his head still hung back slightly. His Adam’s apple protruded beautifully in profile. His fingers were curled tight again, but his hands hung low, almost as if gravitating towards the bar. And, from that gorgeous lanky figure, Sherlock’s erection jutted swollen and hot.

John’s stomach twisted pleasantly at the living statue before him. If he hadn’t just had an orgasm, he would probably already be hard again. He was starting to re-evaluate this whole bondage kink of Sherlock’s. He ran his fingertips along Sherlock’s jaw and leaned in to nibble Sherlock’s ear.

“John,” Sherlock whimpered.

John rested his lips against Sherlock’s ear and breathed. “Tell me what you want.” He lowered his hand and stroked Sherlock’s cock lightly.

Sherlock took a sharp breath and let it out in a moan, “Everything.” John chuckled softly against his ear. “Make me beg, John.”

John traced a line from the shaft of Sherlock’s cock up to his navel. “You’re already begging.”

“Make me call you ‘sir,’” Sherlock said.

John blinked in surprise. He had to stifle a laugh, but he was grinning against Sherlock’s jaw all the same. “Really?”

“Yes,” Sherlock replied with a jerky nod.

John leaned back and gave Sherlock’s cock a squeeze. “I think you mean, ‘Yes, sir.’ Don’t you?” Sherlock’s eyes widened, but he was keeping quiet now, chewing his lip anxiously.

John let go and dug three fingers into Sherlock’s arse, which was still wet and loose. John never had Sherlock’s reach, but after enough practice he had learned to make up for that. He twisted his fingers inside Sherlock, and an almost inaudible noise came from Sherlock’s throat. His eyes watered and every beautiful muscle of Sherlock’s body quivered. With his other hand, John ran his fingers from Sherlock’s shoulder to his nipple. He pinched it and rubbed his thumb over the hardened nub. He ran his tongue in a strip up Sherlock’s tight stomach. John ran his hand from Sherlock’s nipple to his shoulder and teasingly down the inside of his arm. When his hand came to Sherlock’s, he discovered Sherlock was digging his own fingers into his palms.

With a wet _pop_ , John swiftly removed his fingers. He wiped his hand on the towel before working at the handcuffs. “John,” Sherlock started to protest, but John bit the base of his neck and he trembled into silence.

John moved around the bed to face Sherlock. He leaned in until the tip of Sherlock’s cock pressed against his stomach. He ran his free hand through the thick black hair and kissed him deeply. He nipped at Sherlock’s lips, filling his mouth with his own tongue. Sherlock brought his quivering hands up to John’s waist. John pulled back and looked Sherlock in the eye. “No,” he huffed. Sherlock whined, but he lowered his hands. John licked from his chin, up his jawbone, and to his unblemished ear. He teased the lobe before sucking it into his mouth. Sherlock rotated his hips toward him, smearing John’s stomach with pre-ejaculate.

John backed off and studied Sherlock for a moment. Sherlock looked defiantly back at him challenging him. John licked his lips. He gripped Sherlock’s thighs and pulled him up towards the head of the bed before pushing his torso back. He silently thanked every deity that came to mind the man was flexible. When Sherlock’s head and shoulders were on the mattress, he pulled his legs out and set Sherlock’s feet on the bed. He toyed with the metal bar.

“Can... can I make it wider?” He smiled sheepishly at Sherlock. Sherlock nodded, still biting his tongue. He was gripping the sheets with his freed hands. John added a few centimetres and secured the bar again. Sherlock looked utterly filthy and fuckable. John wondered if he’d be able to get hard again before they were done. Oh, he hoped so. He bent forward and licked a wide strip up the bottom of Sherlock’s cock. He could feel the vibrator through Sherlock’s skin. Sherlock’s hands went at once to John’s hair. John snatched them and pushed them away. Sherlock fought him for a moment before simply gripping his wrists. John cocked his head to the side and sucked the bottom of the shaft, the corner of his mouth brushing against the ring and vibrator.

Inspiration struck John and he smirked against Sherlock. He inhaled deeply before coming back up into Sherlock’s line of sight. Sherlock watched him, curious, but refusing to speak. John brought Sherlock’s arms above his head. He kissed the underside of each wrist before cuffing them again.

“Stay here, love,” he murmured against Sherlock’s ear. He climbed off the bed and went back to the closest. He shuffled through Sherlock’s other boxes before coming across the metal handcuffs from their first round of bondage. He turned around and was mildly surprised to find Sherlock was in the exact same position. He hooked the metal cuffs to one of the vertical rails of the footboard and the other around the chain between the leather cuffs. Sherlock looked up at him. There was a faint quirk in the corners of his mouth. “Alright?” John had to make sure. Sherlock gave a curt nod.

John went around and sat at the head of the bed for a moment to survey his work. He never would have imagined he could look at someone tied up like this—be the one who did the tying—and find himself wanting. Sherlock twitched almost regularly now, the head of his cock leaking plentifully. John could scarcely believe he wanted to do this to Sherlock, wanted to bring him to the edge before he pleaded for John to let him come. But at that moment, it was exactly what John wanted to do. He put his hands on Sherlock’s knees and rubbed them down his inner thighs. Sherlock hitched and John brought his hands around to his tender arse and tugged him forward until the handcuffs were taut.

The metal bar was uncomfortable under John’s legs, but he knew it would only be temporary. John pressed his cheek against Sherlock’s thigh before turning to kiss it and lick it and suck at the skin. “I’m going to make you beg,” he muttered. Sherlock whimpered. John kissed down his thigh to his groin, and then up his pelvis. He dipped his tongue into Sherlock’s navel and looked up along Sherlock’s torso to the exposed throat and chin. “And then I’m going to swallow you.” Sherlock’s entire body went rigid. John smoothed a hand up Sherlock’s chest and the body under him relaxed. He teased his thumb over his neglected nipple and held Sherlock’s hip with the other.

Without warning, John scraped his fingers down the side of Sherlock’s torso. Sherlock’s entire body lurched, and the head of his cock bumped into John’s chest. John clambered over Sherlock’s knees and sat just above his erection. He pressed his back against the shaft and leaned his head back. He could feel the vibrations of the ring on his arse. He rocked against it slowly.

“God,” John groaned. “I’m going to get hard again before this is over.”

A quiet “yes” escaped Sherlock’s lips. John looked down at Sherlock and grinned. He raked his nails from Sherlock’s shoulder to where John’s thighs were splayed over him. Sherlock threw his head back into the mattress. The handcuffs clinked slightly. “Please,” Sherlock whispered.

John leaned over him. “What was that?”

“Please,” he cried.

“Please, what?”

“Damn it, John!” John tangled his fingers into Sherlock’s hair and tugged slightly. Sherlock turned his head as much as he could and moaned into John’s forearm. “Suck me,” he begged. “Please, John.” John tugged a little harder and rocked against Sherlock’s cock at the same time. The word finally came from Sherlock’s mouth as a strangled yelp, “Sir!” At once Sherlock tried to curl in on himself, but he could barely move aside from shimmying his hips under John. He whined more pitifully, “Suck me, sir. Please.”

John let out a breathless laugh and released his hold on Sherlock’s hair. Sherlock tossed his head back again. He was breathing hard under John. John leaned down and kissed the dip of Sherlock’s throat. He felt him swallow. “Of course, love,” he whispered against Sherlock’s neck.

John moved back down to the head of the bed and undid the ankle straps of the bar. “John, n-” Sherlock started to protest, but it turned into a moan when John lifted Sherlock’s legs over his shoulder and pushed them up, forcing them to spread as John manoeuvred closer to Sherlock’s cock. “Oh,” Sherlock sighed. “That’s o- okay.”

John paused with Sherlock’s erection staring him in the face. “Do you want me to un-cuff you?”

“Fuck’s sake, John,” Sherlock growled and wiggled his hips and cock at John. “Just suck me already.” John blew lightly against the glans and Sherlock hissed. “Sir,” he added, his voice almost a snarl. John jutted his tongue just to tap the bottom of the head, swiping to the side before licking his lips. “Oh, fuck. John, sir, please. Please, sir.”

That was when John realized he could get used to hearing Sherlock beg, over and over, completely at John’s mercy. Well, almost completely. Sherlock wrapped his legs around John as best he could and lifted his hips. John kissed the slit and wrapped his fingers around the base above the ring, rubbing his other thumb along the taut skin of Sherlock's scrotum. “You’re so full,” he mumbled against the head. He kissed the glans and this time slid his lips over it. He circled the edge of the tight foreskin with his tongue and rotated his mouth around Sherlock. The sounds issuing forth above his head were glorious.

He took Sherlock in a little further and the head rubbed against the roof his mouth. He took a deep breath through his nose, focusing on changing the pressure of his lips for a moment. He worked his tongue around the shaft, the back of it pressing around the head. He wouldn’t be able to go further in this position, so he slid back to the head, pressing his tongue against the underside as he did. He started working Sherlock with his hand, focusing his lips and tongue on the glans.

The nagging doctor in the back of John’s mind started to wonder if Sherlock would be alright, started to worry if the cock ring was too tight. He took his mouth away, despite Sherlock’s wordless complaints. Sherlock didn’t look much different than usual. A little more swollen, but that was to be expected. He looked up at Sherlock. “Are you still holding back?” Something like an affirmative came out of Sherlock’s mouth. John shouldn’t have been surprised by Sherlock’s determination to continue the game, even after having given in verbally, but he was. “I see how it is,” he said.

John lifted Sherlock’s hips higher and ducked down. He traced Sherlock’s perineum with his tongue, along to his balls before moving back to his cock. Sherlock shook under his touch. The angle was a bit awkward with Sherlock’s legs on him, so John let one of them slide off his shoulder. Sherlock bent it up of his own accord, making John’s next task easier. He twirled his tongue about the head of Sherlock’s cock, and as he took it back into his mouth he pressed his fingers back inside Sherlock. He had tightened a little again, but John could still fit two fingers comfortably inside.

For the second time, Sherlock flat out yelped. John was relentless now, nearly corkscrewing his fingers inside of Sherlock, repeatedly pressing hard on his prostate. With the other hand he jerked Sherlock’s cock, pulling it into his mouth as much as lowering his mouth around it. He slipped his fingers out just long enough to get a third one back in. Sherlock sounded desperate above him and writhed around John’s head, and this only encouraged John to work him harder and faster.

Sherlock squeezed his knees against John’s head. John sealed his lips tightly around Sherlock and pushed all three digits into his prostate. Sherlock’s hips bucked as he came into John. It was more than John had ever had in his mouth before, and by the last twitch of Sherlock’s cock he was pulling back, swallowing and coughing. He took his fingers out and Sherlock’s body slumped onto John’s shoulder and the mattress.

John licked his lips and kissed Sherlock’s knee. He lowered Sherlock’s leg onto the mattress and crawled up to Sherlock’s face, leaning in to kiss him. Sherlock’s eyes were clamped shut and there was a thin stream of tears running down the sides of his face. John frowned and kissed his forehead. “You alright?”

“Off,” Sherlock cried quietly. “Turn it off, John.”

It took John a moment to realize what Sherlock was talking about. “Oh, god. Of course.” He retreated back to Sherlock’s cock and switched the ring off. Sherlock had shrunk enough that John could carefully remove it and set it beside the bar. Sherlock still flinched and trembled at the slightest touch to his cock. John wiped his hands on the towel. He leaned over Sherlock and undid the leather cuffs. Sherlock’s wrists were bright red. John took them lightly into his hands and this time kissed the back of each. He laid Sherlock’s hands on his own chest and curled up at his side, nuzzling his forehead into the less vandalized side of Sherlock’s neck. “Alright?”

“Mhm.” Sherlock turned his body towards John. John looked up and was met with a kiss. Sherlock explored John’s mouth and tasted himself wherever his tongue touched.

After Sherlock released John’s mouth, John wriggled one arm under Sherlock’s neck and wrapped the other along his back. Sherlock nestled his face into John’s collarbone, and John combed Sherlock’s locks gently. “I didn’t... overdo it, did I?”

Sherlock smiled, his smugness returning to him slowly but surely. It was like it had a refractory period of its own, though, because Sherlock’s expression was still mostly that of the post-orgasmic endorphins rushing through his system. “Not at all,” Sherlock murmured lazily. “The experience was exquisite.”

“Oh god,” John sighed. “It was amazing. Even after I came, I-” he chewed the inside of his mouth for a moment. “Fuck, Sherlock. I mean, that was...” He couldn’t find the right word.

“Exhilarating?” Sherlock offered up.

John laughed. “Sure. Yeah. Let’s use that.”

Sherlock chuckled and rubbed his face pleasantly against John’s chest. “I’m glad to know my peculiarities are mutually enjoyable.”

“Mm, I do love your peculiarities,” John said and buried his smile in Sherlock’s hair.

After a moment of stillness, Sherlock sighed. “I suppose we should clean up and get supper.”

“Probably,” John mumbled. He could honestly have fallen asleep there, mess and all. “Bit less hungry now, though.” He giggled and Sherlock joined in. After he caught his breath, John said, “Definitely something to remember next time we use that.”

“We should get you one,” Sherlock suggested playfully.

“Alright,” John replied casually, making Sherlock turn his head up in surprise.

“Really?”

He hummed and petted Sherlock’s hair. “I’m not keen on being quite so tied up as you like, but I have used a cock ring before. And now I’ve seen a vibrating one in action, it’s certainly a pleasant thought.”

“Oh, it’s most definitely pleasing,” Sherlock said matter-of-factly. John laughed and hugged Sherlock against him, nuzzling his face into those thick black curls once more.


End file.
